Cold Bodies
by Maori-chan
Summary: Tout cache un secret. Il suffit de porter un regard différent sur le monde pour s'en apercevoir. Mais certaines vérités ne sont pas toutes bonnes à dire ni à découvrir... Je vais dire que c'est du UsUk même si ce n'en est pas vraiment. Gakuen Hetalia, UA.
1. Il était une fois

_Bonjour, bonsoir tout le monde! Je reviens avec mon prochain succès *ok je me tais*, une fic à chapitre! J'ai fais un rêve tout à fait étrange (pour ne pas changer) mais très intéressant la nuit dernière, et j'ai décidé de vous le raconter! Bien sûr, j'ai creusé l'histoire, approfondi le sujet, éclairci les zones d'ombres (oui, parce que je ne me souviens pas de tout mon rêve en détails) et solidifié le tout avec plus de détails. Bref, c'est ma nouvelle petit perle et je pense qu'elle va vous plaire! Enfin je l'espère en tout cas! Je ne vous en dis pas plus, et je vous laisse apprécier!_

* * *

Toutes les histoires ont un début, et une fin. Le début d'une histoire est toujours un peu pareil. Des personnages, un lieu, une époque. Tout se passe normalement, rien qui pourrait laisser présager les événements qui vont suivre. Puis, arrive ce maudit élément perturbateur -Ô combien haï par les personnages de l'histoire- Et la vie de tous change, chamboulée. Jusqu'à la fin heureuse ou tragique. Dans les contes, l'histoire se termine toujours bien. Sauf qu'ici, nous ne sommes pas dans un conte. Non, nous sommes dans la cruelle réalité, celle ou des gens meurent tous les jours, où le bonheur n'est pas à la portée de tous. Une réalité dure et sinistre, celle ou le sang et les larmes coulent. Notre réalité.

C'était la rentrée, nous nous rentrouvrions tous pour une année de plus. Une autre année dans ce lycée plus qu'étrange, où l'ont voyait toutes sortes de choses bizarres. Enfin, pas si bizarres que ça, lorsque l'on y est habitué. On allait retrouver nos amis, nos ennemis aussi, les professeurs, les salles de cours, la cantine...Le lycée, en somme. J'avais passé mes vacances à la maison, comme d'habitude, Lovino était là aussi. Nous avions passé nos journées les pieds dans l'eau, à bronzer sous un soleil de plomb, et déguster mes délicieuses tomates. Des vacances de rêve ! Je dois avouer que j'étais un peu triste de retourner au lycée, même si j'allais revoir tous les autres. Et en parlant des autres ! J'entrais à peine dans le hall du bâtiment Littéraire que l'on me sautait dessus.

_-Hey, Antonio ! C'est cool de te revoir ! Tu n'as pas donné beaucoup de nouvelles pendant les vacances, je commençais à croire que tu nous avais oubliés…_

_-Francis, t'exagères ! Antonio était avec Lovino, il avait autre chose à faire, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…Kesesese !_

_-Honhonhon ! Antonio, petit cochon, tu aurais pu m'inviter !_

Ces deux là étaient vraiment incorrigibles. Francis et Gilbert étaient mes meilleurs amis depuis la première année du collège. On ne pouvait pas en dire autant pour Lovino, qui les évitait le plus possible. Francis lui faisait peur et il trouvait Gil idiot. En fait, Lovino trouvait beaucoup de gens idiot, et il n'était agréable qu'avec les filles. Même avec moi, il était mesquin et désagréable comme tout. Enfin, pas tout le temps, disons qu'il m'appréciait tout de même un peu plus que les autres.

_-Oy, bastardo, dépêche-toi où on va être en retard. J'ai pas envie de me prendre une heure de colle à cause de toi dès la rentrée._

_-Lovino, la cérémonie de bienvenue est à huit heures trente, on à bien vingt minutes devant nous ! _

_-Je m'en tape._

Ah, Lovino était tellement charmant. Mais il n'avait pas tout à fait tord, j'avais beaucoup de monde à retrouver, je ne devais pas trainer ! Bon, évidemment, il y avait certains visages que je n'avais pas forcément hâte de revoir. Celui d'Arthur par exemple. Et quand on parlait du loup…Arthur avait le don de profondément m'irriter, et je ne dis pas ça parce qu'il m'avait battu plus d'une fois quand nous nous bagarrions. Arthur avait toujours été quelqu'un de bizarre, étrange. Enfin, ce lycée tout entier était étrange ! Mais Arthur l'était encore plus. Il parlait tout seul, faisait et racontait des choses bizarres.

_-Eh, vous avez vu la nouvelle ?_

_-La gothique ?_

_-Ouais ! Elle fout la trouille…Mais elle est sacrément bien roulée !_

_-Gil, ne parles pas comme ça des filles, ce n'est pas très gentil…Et puis tu ne la connais pas ! Comment tu as dis qu'elle s'appelait au fait ?_

_-Je l'ai pas dis. _

Je ne pensais pas qu'une nouvelle ferait son apparition. J'avais quand même hâte de la voir, malgré les rumeurs qui se répandaient déjà sur elle. Il ne me fallut d'ailleurs pas longtemps pour dénicher cette mystérieuse élève, étant donné son apparence…Plus qu'anormale. En effet, elle faisait plutôt froid dans le dos…Une peau si pâle qu'on aurait dit un cadavre, de longs et fins cheveux noir ébène, et des yeux –mon Dieu, ces yeux !- d'un vert émeraude si perçants que j'avais l'impression qu'elle pouvait regarder à l'intérieur de moi, lire mes pensées et découvrir tous mes secrets les plus enfouis d'un simple regard. Mais son corps était incroyablement divin, elle possédait une taille élancée et svelte, de grandes jambes fines, et de très belles formes féminines juste la où il fallait, ni trop ni pas assez. En fait, si on ne prenait pas en compte l'aura inquiétante qui se dégageait de cette fille, c'était vraiment, la fille parfaite.

_-Je m'appelle Espérencia. Espérencia Dolorès._

_-Hm ?_

Avant que j'aie eu le temps de m'en rendre compte, elle était devant moi, à quelques centimètres, et me tendait la main, affichant un grand sourire sur son visage si fin. Je répondis par un bégaiement, et lui sera la main avec peut-être un peu trop d'hésitation pour un homme. Elle s'en alla, et je pus sentir le parfum absolument enivrant et captivant qui émanait d'elle. Il était capiteux, et me monta en un instant à la tête. Je n'étais pas expert en parfums, mais je pouvais sentir l'odeur de la tubéreuse, du musc et du jasmin, mêlé à ce qui semblait être de la vanille. Espérencia, avait-elle dit ? C'était un nom peu commun. Ma foi, cela allait bien avec le personnage. AH, mais avec tout cela j'en oubliait la rentrée! C'était déjà l'heure de la cérémonie de Bienvenue. Comme les années précédentes, nous devions tous nous rendre dans le gymnase, le proviseur faisait son discours habituel de la rentrée, on annonçait ensuite la composition de chaque classe...Une rentrée comme une autre. Je fus quelque peu surpris en entendant le nom d'Espérencia Dolorès pour la classe 1A -ma classe, bien entendu- et je ressentis un étrange frisson, que je n'arrive toujours pas à m'expliquer. Je me dirigeais en cours avec Lovino à mes côtés, se complaisant que Francis était dans notre classe, mais le fait que la nouvelle y était aussi le rassurait. Lovino n'avait pas l'air de la trouver bizarre. En fait, c'était une femme, alors par définition il l'appréciait. Je trouvais cela un peu dommage, qu'il ait une confiance et une admiration si aveugles enfers les femmes. Ce n'est pas que je n'aimait pas les femmes, loin de là! Simplement, je n'aimais pas que Lovino les aime tant. Peut-être étais-ce parce que cela l'éloignais un peu plus de moi...Bien sûr, j'avais depuis longtemps abandonné l'idée que nous soyons un jour ensemble, mais j'aimais cette proximité que nous avions.

_-Dis, Antonio?_

_-Oui, Francis?_

_-Tu sais, la nouvelle..._

_-Oui?_

_-J'ai un mauvais pressentiment la concernant. Tu me connais, j'adore les femmes et je ne suis pas du genre à dire du mal d'elles sans bien les connaitre, en fait c'est plutôt le contraire..._

_-J'avoue que c'est rare de t'entendre dire ça d'une fille. Surtout une fille aussi jolie._

_-Oui, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai l'impression qu'elle va nous causer des ennuis._

Moi aussi j'avais une légère impression similaire. Mais bon, c'était peut-être juste à cause de son aura étrange. Elle paraissait dangereuse, mais c'était peut-être simplement une image qu'elle se donnait. On ne peut jamais savoir totalement ce qui se trame dans l'esprit des femmes...Enfin, toujours est-il que ma théorie se confirmait petit à petit. Le cours passa et parut horriblement long, et à l'heure de la pause, je regrettait déjà si amèrement les jours tranquilles où Lovino et moi nous prélassions au soleil comme deux lézards. Tiens, et en parlant de lui, il était introuvable...J'entrepris de le chercher mais on m'entraina dans un couloir avant que j'aie pu dire un mot. C'était Arthur. Qu'est-ce qu'il me voulait encore? On était que le premier jour de l'année scolaire, et il me cherchait déjà des noises? En le regardant de plus près, je m'apercevais d'une chose: Sous ses sourcils épais et broussailleux affreusement laids, il avait des yeux d'un vert éclatant. Et étrangement ressemblant à ceux d'Espérancia...Ah, il fronça ses affreux sourcils. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il voulait, mais s'il croyait que j'allais céder comme ça, il rêvait.

_-Bon, écoute, je suis venu te parler de quelque chose d'important._

_-Oh, vraiment?_

_-Je suis venu te parler...De la nouvelle élève._

_-...Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a, avec la nouvelle élève? Elle t'as tapé dans l'œil, c'est ça? Remarque, ça ne m'étonnerait pas, vous êtes bizarres tous les deux._

Arthur me ficha un bon coup de coude dans le flanc droit. Il fronça plus ses sourcils et prit un ton colérique et agacé.

_-Je crois qu'elle cache quelque chose. J'ai eu une vision tout à l'heure, et ça n'avait rien de joyeux. Je crois que Lovino et Feliciano sont en danger. Je sais que tou t'entends bien avec Lovino, alors jette un oeil sur lui, qu'il l'approche le moins possible..._

_-Et pourquoi je te croirais? Tu fais toujours des trucs tellement étranges et glauques toi aussi! Toi et tes tours de magie bizarres...Pourquoi je devrais te faire confiance?_

_-Ne fais pas l'idiot! C'est sérieux là! Enfin, je t'aurai prévenu. Si jamais il lui arrive quelque chose, tu seras le seul responsable! _

Il me relâcha, et s'en alla. J'avais envie de faire comme s'il ne m'avait rien dit, et je ne pouvais pas faire entièrement confiance à Arthur. Mais étant donné que cette fille était en effet réellement inquiétante, j'allais tout de même suivre son conseil. Ma mission pour le moment, était de retrouver Lovino.


	2. L'élément perturbateur

_Et voilà le chapitre deux! *TATATAAAAAAA* J'espère que le chapitre 1 vous a plus et que vous aurez envie de suivre cette fic jusqu'au bout! Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire sur ce chapitre, vous allez encore apprendre des choses étonnantes...Mais je n'ai dis pas plus! Je ferai juste un simple rappel, car je ne l'ai pas précisé et je pense que ça peut être utile: J'ai repris l'univers de Gakuen Hetalia, mais on est dans un UA, donc les personnages ici ne sont non pas considérés comme des Pays mais comme des individus normaux. Chacun garde cependant sa nationalité originale, donc Antonio est espagnol, Lovino est italien, Arthur est anglais, et ainsi de suite! Voilà, ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture!_

* * *

Lorsque le monde qui est autour de vous s'effondre, quelle est votre première réaction? Certains nient, certains se battent. Et puis certains, comme moi, contemplent leur réalité s'effondrer sans pouvoir, sans oser rien faire. On reste là, bouche bée, devant ce spectacle horrifique, pétrifié par la peur ou la stupéfaction.

Je dois avouer que retrouver Lovino ne fut pas une tâche très facile, et lorsqu'enfin je le trouva, j'eu le sentiment que j'aurais préféré être aveugle plutôt que de voir ce qui était en train de se dérouler sous mes yeux. Il était là, en train de roucouler avec Espérencia, lui caressant les cheveux, et la dévorant du regard. Quant à elle, elle ne s'était pas contenter de se coller à lui comme une immonde sangsue, non, elle parcourait le corps de mon Lovino avec ses mains baladeuses Tantôt dans son dos, tantôt sur sa taille...Quelle petite peste! Ni une ni deux, je m'empressais d'attraper le poignet de Lovino et de le traîner avec moi loin de cette aguicheuse.

_-Oy, oy, bastardo! Qu'est-ce que tu fous! Lâche-moi tout de suite! J'étais en train de conclure là!_

_-Avec le Diable oui! Ne t'approche pas de cette fille, c'est clair?_

_-Hein? Mais qu'est-ce que tu me dis là? T'es stupide ou quoi? Le Diable, et puis quoi encore. Tu as perdu la tête, bastardo!_

_-Je m'appelle Antonio! An-to-nio! Et je ne suis pas stupide! C'est toi qui est aveugle. Tu l'as bien regardée! Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle a une grosse poitrine et des fesses bien rebondies que tu dois lui accorder ta confiance! Tu ne la connais pas!_

_-Et toi, tu la connais peut-être? Tu crois être qui pour juger les gens comme ça? Tu me fais pitié. Tout ça parce que toi tu n'as jamais eu de petite amie, tu te permets de faire des crises de jalousies débiles! Mais grandis un peu! J'ai le droit de faire ma vie, alors lâche-moi la grappe et va te branler tout seul!_

Slap. Elle était partie toute seule. Sans que je m'en soit rendu compte, j'avais giflé Lovino d'une force telle qu'il en était tombé à terre. Je me rendais seulement compte de mon geste, qu'il s'enfuillait en me traitant de tout les noms d'oiseaux. Je regrettais, évidemment, mais il était trop tard. Je savais bien qu'il reviendrais, et que c'est moi qui m'excuserais -alors que, honnêtement c'était lui qui aurait dû s'excuser!- comme toujours. C'est toujours moi qui m'excuse auprès de Lovino. Il ne savait pas à quel point il pouvait me blesser parfois. Bien sûr qu'il ne le savait pas, S'il l'avait su, cela aurait voulu dire qu'il savait les véritables sentiments que je lui porte. Enfin. Je retournais en cours, pas vraiment prêt à affronter cette journée. Lovino ne m'adressa d'ailleurs pas la parole. En fait, la vie se poursuivit, les jours passèrent, sans que Lovino me décroche un seul mot. Il ne venait plus à la maison -cela aurait été étonnant- et m'ignorait totalement. Il ne me lançait même pas de regard méchant. Je savais que ça n'était qu'une phase passagère et qu'il céderait bien un jour. Je devais attendre que ce soit lui qui fasse le premier pas, si jamais je m'avisais à prendre les devants je me serais pris un sacré râteau dans les dents...Toujours est-il que le temps passa, lentement, si bien que les cerisiers étaient totalement fleuris avant que je m'en soit aperçu.

_-Oy, Antonio._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Arthur? _

_-... Francis m'a dit que Feliks lui avait dit que Toris avait entendu Espérencia parler à quelqu'un dans __une langue bizarre._

_-Hein?! Je ne comprends rien à ton charabia!_

_-Sois un peu attentif quand on te parles! Toris a entendu Espérencia parler à quelqu'un dans une __langue étrange, et il l'a raconté à Feliks qui l'a dit à Francis qui lui me l'a rapporté! Ce n'est pas __bien compliqué!_

_-Oui, et alors? En quoi ça me concerne?_

_-Je suis allé voir Toris et je lui ai demandé de m'en dire un peu plus sur la langue qu'avait utilisé __Espérencia et d'après ce qu'il m'a dit...Je pense que c'était du Fourchelangue._

_-Du quoi?! Arthur, écoute, apprends à parler notre langue d'abord, et ensuite revient me voir._

Sur ce, j'allais m'en aller, mais bien évidemment il m'en empêcha. Son visage était sérieux, mais je pouvais lire une pointe d'inquiétude. Un peu agacé, je décidais quand même de l'écouter, en me doutant que je ne comprendrais pas tout ce qu'il me dirais.

_-Le Fourchelangue est la langue des serpents. Et les gens qui parlent le fourchelangue ne sont pas vraiment de très bonnes fréquentations, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Aussi, j'ai remarqué une chose étrange. Espérencia est de plus en plu souvent absente ces temps-ci, elle évite le soleil au maximum._

_-Tu as vu comme elle est pâle? Arthur, réfléchis un peu, elle est surement juste très sensible aux UV...Enfin, je ne veux pas la défendre, mais n'importe qui résonnerait comme moi._

_-Et tu crois que manger uniquement de la viande très saignante où crue, et rien d'autre, c'est une alimentation très normale? Elle nous cache quelque chose, je le sais. J'ai déjà ma petite idée, mais je dois m'assurer de deux ou trois petites choses._

_-...Et donc? _

_-Si j'ai raison, tu ne dois absolument pas laisser Lovino s'approcher d'elle! J'ai déjà prévenu Feliciano, alors tâche de faire attention! Cela fait plusieurs fois que je les vois ensemble..._

Je n'avais pas besoin de lui pour me le rappeler! Mais Lovino ne m'avais toujours pas adressé la parole après tout ce temps, j'étais un peu inquiet...Je décidais d'aller lui parler en dépit de tout. Je savais qu'il m'éviterai surement et ferrai semblant que je n'existe pas, mais je ne pouvais laisser les choses comme elles étaient. Mais je surpris une conversation plutôt intéressante et m'arrêta alors. Arthur et Alfred discutaient, à l'écart des autres élèves. Je m'étais caché, afin de ne pas me faire prendre. Chose peu étonnante, ils étaient en train de parler d'Espérencia. "Je crois que c'est un serpent. Où même pire, un basilic!" disait Arthur, d'une voix inquiète. Alfred soupira, et lui répondit qu'il se faisait des idées. Bien sûr qu'il se faisait des idées! Arthur surenchérit, disant qu'il savait de quoi il parlait.

_-Les serpents et les basilics ne peuvent pas prendre une apparence humaine seuls. Quelqu'un ou quelque chose a du l'aider, peut-être une sorcière...Oh, mais le pire Alfred, le pire, c'est si jamais cette fille était, une sorcière! Je ne sais pas quoi penser..._

_-Arthur, pourquoi cette fille serait une sorcière, un serpent ou quoi que ce soit d'autre! Elle est juste bizarre après tout._

_-Non, Alfred, non! Il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas. Si jamais Espérencia est un basilic, nous sommes tous perdus! Les basilics sont des créatures extrêmement dangereuses, ils peuvent te tuer d'un simple regard! _

_-Arthur, tu regardes trop de films fantastiques..._

J'en avais assez entendu. Tout ça n'était qu'un amas de n'importe quoi, Arthur avait tout simplement perdu le tête. La cloche sonnait, je devais retourner en cours. Ha! Elle était là. Juste devant moi. Son regard déconcertant et perçant me fixait, j'avais l'impression que le vert pétillant et luisant de ses yeux était comme le plus mortel des poisons. Elle me sourit, avec le plus abominable des sourires, et me susurra à l'oreille; "Il n'est pas très poli d'écouter une conversation lorsqu'on y est pas invité..." puis s'éloigna, avec ce même et hideux sourire. Inquiet, je me dépêchais de retourner dans la salle de cours, et m'approchait de Lovino discrètement. Je tenta vainement de lui parler, mais il m'ignora encore. J'insistai, mais ça n'avait pas plus d'effet. Espérencia m'observait du coin de l'œil, sans avoir décroché cette expression si agaçante. Je sentais alors mon coeur se chambouler, comme si j'allais perdre Lovino pour toujours. J'avais l'impression que toute la solitude du monde s'était concentrée en moi. Je me sentais vide, seul. J'aurais voulu crier, appeler à l'aide, mais rien ne sortiait de ma bouche. Je me suis levé, soudainement. Tout le monde m'a regardé. Lovino m'a regardé. J'étais tellement paniqué, je ne savais plus quoi faire. Alors je me suis enfui. A la fin des cours, il est venu me voir. Il m'a adressé ce regard, celui qu'il avait toujours lorsqu'il était gêné.

_-Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris...De t'enfuir comme un imbécile...?_

_-Je ne sais pas...J'ai paniqué. J'avais peur de te perdre._

_-Qu...! Idiot, pourquoi tu dis ça? Je ne vais pas disparaître, comme ça..._

_-Tu ne m'as pas adressé la parole depuis 3 mois...Je commençais à croire que tu me détestais._

Je souriais bêtement, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre. J'étais tellement soulagé qu'il me parle de nouveau. Bien évidemment, ce moment de bonheur ne dura pas, puisqu'un certain anglais vint interrompre notre conversation. Il avait l'air paniqué, et parut immédiatement rassuré en voyant Lovino. Il repris son souffle, comme s'il venait de courir un cent mètres.

_-Oh, vous êtes là! Mon Dieu, j'ai eu la peur de ma vie! Antonio, espèce de sombre idiot! _

_-Hé, pourquoi tu m'insultes comme ça?! Je n'ai rien fais, alors calme-toi!_

_-Absolument, tu n'as rien fais! Heureusement que Lovino est parti à ta recherche à la fin du cours, sinon je ne sais pas ce qu'il en serait advenu de lui!_

_-Hein? Mais qu'est-ce que tu dis? Et puis c'est quoi toute cette agitation? Il s'est passé quoi encore?_

_-C'est Feliciano...Il a essayé de se jeté du toit du bâtiment Littéraire._


End file.
